The present invention relates to a powder container, a method of assembling the same, and a method of reducing the volume of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toner container for storing toner applicable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a method of assembling the same, and a method of reducing the volume of the same.
It has been customary with an image forming apparatus to use a toner container implemented as a cartridge, bottle or similar hard case. The kind of toner container, however, has a problem in the replacement aspect. Specifically, a manufacturer shipped the hard toner container to a user""s station collects the container run out of toner and then recycles, reuses or burns it. The hard toner container needs high distribution costs up to the time of collection.
In light of the above, a toner container whose volume can be reduced has been proposed in the past. Such a toner container, however, cannot stably replenish toner via a toner replenishing device. While a toner container whose volume can be reduced only during transport has also been proposed, it causes toner to fly about and contaminate surroundings when transferred to a hard bottle or a toner hopper.
Further, a toner replenishing device has been proposed that can stably replenish toner even from a toner container implemented by a resin, paper or similar flexible sheet and can replenish it to a developing unit remote from the container. In addition, it has been proposed to insert a nozzle into the toner container and send air into the toner container via the nozzle while discharging the toner.
The toner container for the above-described type of toner replenishing device has a toner outlet in which a self-closing valve formed of, e.g., sponge is fitted. The self-closing valve opens when a nozzle is inserted and closes when it is removed. The problem with the self-closing valve is that when the toner container run out of toner is pulled out, the self-closing valve is released form the nozzle in a slightly open position. Further, because air is sent into the toner container in order to discharge toner, some air is left in the container when the container runs out of toner. It follows that when the toner container pulled out is pressed in the collapsing direction, toner flies about via the slightly open self-closing valve.
Moreover, it is difficult for a flexible toner container to maintain its position while in use. In addition, such a container is difficult to handle in the event of mounting and dismounting. Therefore, a flexible toner container should preferably be accommodated in a rigid box. This, however, brings about another problem that the rigid box increases the cost of the toner container.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 6-274031, 9-22175, 11-119536 and 11-282236.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible powder container capable of preventing powder contained therein from leaking in the event of mounting and dismounting, and preventing it from flying about even when pressed in the collapsing direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method that allows the powder container to be easily assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of reducing the volume of the powder container.
In accordance with the present invention, a powder container includes a deformable, powder storing body storing powder therein, and a box more rigid than the bag for accommodating the powder storing body. A powder outlet portion is included in the powder storing body and partly shows itself at the outside of the box when the powder storing body is accommodated in the box. A self-closing valve is fitted in the powder outlet portion and opens when an insertion member is inserted or closes when it is pulled out. A closing member is removably attached to the powder outlet for closing the self-closing valve.
The powder storing body should preferably include an exhausting portion for exhausting the powder storing body of air while filtering out the powder.
Preferably, walls constituting the box each have a contiguous side contiguous with the adjoining wall and a separate side and are capable of being developed in the form of a single sheet.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a method of framing a box is applicable to a powder container, which is made up of a deformable powder storing body storing powder therein and the box more rigid than the powder storing body for accommodating the toner storing body. The method begins with the step of preparing the box developed in the form of a single sheet and having rectangular walls each having a-contiguous side contiguous with the adjoining wall and a separate side. One of the walls has four contiguous sides in both of the up-and-down direction and right-and-left direction. The box is positioned in a jig such that the walls contiguous with the one wall in the up-and-down direction are folded at an angle that forms a box. Subsequently, the walls contiguous with the one wall in the right-and-left direction is folded upward such that said walls meet the walls that are contiguous with the one wall in the up-and-down direction.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a volume reducing method reduces the volume of a deformable, powder storing body included in a powder container, which is made up of the powder storing body storing powder therein and a box more rigid than the powder storing body for accommodating the toner storing body, after substantially fully discharging the powder from the powder container. The method includes the steps of closing a powder outlet portion included in the powder storing body with a closing member, and pressing the powder storing body in a direction in which the powder storing body collapses to thereby exhaust the powder storing body of air.